kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
The Gnome Shop is a shop selling one-use items in Kingdom Rush, Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and Kingdom Rush: Origins, accessible from the Map. It's only available on iOS, Android and Kindle, apparently to make up for the absence of the Sunray Tower and the Premium Content there. Currency The Gnome Shop uses Gems as currency, which can be obtained in two ways: * Each enemy, when killed, has a chance to drop a small amount of gems. * Be bought with real money: ** $2.99: 1500 Gems ** $4.99: 6000 Gems ** $9.99: 12000 Gems Gems carry over between levels. The player's current amount of gems can be seen near the top right corner of the main screen. Items The Gnome Shop sells six kinds of one-use-only items. These items are useable by tapping on the third spell slot, Bag Pack, selecting an item, then tap the location where you want to use it. Kingdom Rush and Frontiers * Dynamite (50 Gems): deals 250 damage to enemies in an area of effect. * Frozotov (50 Gems): freezes enemies in an area of effect, rendering them helpless. * Chill Wand (250 Gems): freezes all enemies currently in play and prevents new ones from attacking. * Heartbox (350 Gems): adds 5 lives to the player's current count. * Gold Bag (850 Gems): gives the player 500 Gold. * Fat Boy (999 Gems): calls a bomber to drop a bomb within a few seconds, killing all non-boss enemies currently on the screen. Origins * Teleport Scroll (50 Gems): carries enemies back down the path. * Horn of Heroism (125 Gems): temporarily makes towers and soldiers invulnerable, and doubles their damage. * Gem of Timewarp (150 Gems): teleports all enemies back down and slows them down. * Rod of Dragon (450 Gems): sets the path on fire. * Hand of Midas (750 Gems): temporarily doubles Gold income. * Wrath of Elynie (999 Gems): places a holy symbol on the path, killing all non-boss enemies on the screen. Notes * Frozotov cannot freeze Vez'nan while he's still in the tower. * Chill Wand only affects the normal attack wave; it does not stop special spawns: ** Spider Hatchlings and Mutated Hatchlings hatching from eggs. ** Skeletons and Skeleton Knights spawned from Graveyards. ** Magma Elementals spawned from the crater at the Forsaken Valley. ** Demon Spawns and Demon Hounds summoned by Vez'nan. ** Husks and Swamp Things spawned from the Poison Pool. ** Tainted Treants emerging from the ground at the Rotten Forest. ** Saurian Savants summoning Saurian Nightscales, Saurian Broodguards and Saurian Darters. ** Fallen spawned by Sand Wraiths and the God King. * When a frozen Worg Rider is killed, the dismounting Orc Champion will be thawed. * A Fat Boy deals considerable damage to a boss, but will not instantly kill it as it does with regular enemies. It also does not destroy all of the Shreds of Darkness created by Umbra. * Using a Heartbox on either Heroic Challenges or Iron Challenges will give you a few more lives to play with rather than just the one. * Gold Bags previously cost only 500 gems, but were increased to 850 when the Endless Challenge was introduced, as a means to increase the difficulty of the mode by preventing people using multiple bags of gold in a level to get ahead. Trivia Several items can be seen in the background of the Gnome Shop, a reference to famous video games, films and cultural icons. They include: *A Maneki-neko. *An NES controller and a copy of ''Super Mario Bros.'' on an NES cartridge. *A Hylian Shield. *Cloud Strife's sword. Gallery Gnome Shop Big Boy.jpg|Fat Boy Gnome Shop Chill Wand.jpg|Chill Wand Gnome Shop Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite Gnome Shop Frozotov.jpg|Frozotov Gnome Shop Goldbag 2.png|Gold Bag Gnome Shop Heartbox.jpg|Heartbox photo 5-5.jpg|Fat Boy deployment Gnome_WrathElynie.png|Wrath of Elynie Gnome_RodDragon.png|Rod of Dragon Gnome_Midas.png|Hand of Midas Gnome_HornHeroism.png|Horn of Heroism Gnome_TeleScroll.png|Teleport Scroll Gnome_GemTimewarp.png|Gem of Timewarp Category:Spells Category:Game Mechanics